You Can't Change Who You Are
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after Hallelujah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then Instant Star would be on t.v. right now, Jude and Tommy would be together, and Tim Rozon would be mine. But sadly he's not.**

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

Tommy woke up to the sound of the phone ringing

He picked it up before he realized who it was.

(Tommy in italics and the other person is in bold italics)

"_**Matthew"**_

"_Mother, you know I hate being called that"_

His mother ignored what he said and continued speaking.

"_**When will you finally join the family business? You know your father can't take care of it anymore. Your brothers and sisters are too young"**_

"_Mother we've talked about this. I don't want to take over the company. I have my own life mother, my own identity. It's not that I'm not proud to be a Cassidy, I am, and it's just that I want people to recognize me for me, not for what dad did. Besides, I don't want to be in the candy industry. I'm fine with the music industry, I'm happy"_

"_**Well it's your choice. Just don't come trying to fix things when you brothers and sisters mess up"**_

"_Fine and don't ask me again. Goodbye mother"_

"_**Goodbye Matthew"**_

They both then hung up.

Tommy was not really Tom Quincy. He was Matthew Cassidy II, heir to the Cassidy Candy Co.

He didn't like the fact that when he was a kid, people only liked him for his family's fame.

Nobody liked him for him.

So when he got into Boyz Attack, he changed his name to his middle name and mother's maiden name.

He hated his first name anyways. It just wasn't him.

Nobody knows who he really is. Not even Kwest. The only person who does is Darius because he had to get permission from his parents to sign a contract for Boyz Attack.

He had put it to the back of his mind, but when he and Jude were talking yesterday in the Chrome Cat, he just blurted that his name was not Quincy.

_Now she's probably going to ask so many questions. I don't know if I'll be able to tell her. I know I have too eventually. I just…I don't know where to begin._

_I have to go to work soon. I'll have to face her._

_I was about to kiss her yesterday. How could I be so stupid? I mean she just turned seventeen yesterday! I don't know what I was thinking!_

_She has a boyfriend. A really immature one but, a boyfriend nonetheless._

_Man what am I going to do?_

_I hope my mother doesn't show up at G-Major, not that I've told her where it is._

_But she could always look it up._

_I better get to work._

Tommy got up and took a long shower. Not too long considering Darius will have a fit if he doesn't get to the studio.

Tommy finished and ate breakfast, then got to G-Major.

He went into the studio to find his mother in the lobby.

"Mother…." Tommy sighed.

"Matthew" his mother said.

"Mother, I said yet again this morning, that I'm not Matthew anymore. I don't want to talk about this anymore, I have a job to do" Tommy told her.

Jude in the meantime entered G-Major as Tommy and his mother started talking.

Jude went over to the reception desk where Sadie was intently watching the conversation. Jude stood there with her and watched too.

"Matthew, you will always be Matthew because that is the name your father and I gave you. Now you are right. You do have a job to do, at the company. So let's go"

"No mother. My job is here at G-Major being a producer. Why can't you understand that? I know dad isn't doing well ok? Jenna, Greg, Adam and Liz can handle the company. You are just trying to get me to go back to that life because I'm dad's namesake" Tommy was frustrated and angry.

"Matthew Thomas Cassidy! How dare you talk to me that way? I am your mother!"

"I know you are but I'm twenty-four years old mother! I can make my own decisions. Ok so I didn't make the right choices when I was younger. But I've learned from them. Now please just go. I have work to do" Tommy looked up angrily at his mother for coming there.

"Fine, but this isn't over Matthew" she walked off in a huff.

Tommy sighed in frustration and winced.

Now Jude and everybody at G-Major would know.

Darius came booming out of his office.

"What was all that yelling for?!" Darius asked sternly.

"Four words: my mother was here" Tommy replied.

"Oh. Well that explains it. Why was your mother here?" Darius asked less mad.

"Another attempt to get me to join the company. You know, as always" Tommy answered.

"Well just don't provoke her to yell like that again in here, if she shows up again. I'm going back to my office" Darius said and walked off.

Tommy turned around to see Jude and Sadie really confused.

"Uh…" was all Tommy could say.

"What the hell was that about?" Jude asked in shock.

"I'll tell you about it when we get into my office. I was going to tell you today anyways and now I have to" Tommy said.

"Ok…" Jude followed him to his office ant sat down in a chair.

Tommy closed the door and sat down in his chair across from her.

"You know yesterday when you asked about if my name wasn't Quincy, then what it was" Tommy attempted to start the conversation.

"Yeah, so what is it" Jude asked.

"Well my name is quite different from what you know it to be. Well not quite different but different. My real name is Matthew Thomas Cassidy II"

"Cassidy as in the Cassidy Candy Co.?"

"Yup" Tommy had no happiness whatsoever at that.

"I don't understand any of this" Jude was highly confused.

"Well I'll explain. When I was little my dad, Matthew Cassidy, came up with the company and made a fortune from it. As a kid, everyone at school wanted to be my friend because of who my dad was. I hated it. No one liked me for me. I started out with the identity of being the heir to the company. I never wanted that. I wanted my own identity. So when I was in Boyz Attack, I changed my name to my middle name and my mother's maiden name. You probably think from what happened in the lobby that, I hate my mother. I don't really, she just doesn't understand. I couldn't think of any other good last name at the time so I took my mother's maiden name. I never liked the name Matthew for my first name anyway" Tommy explained.

"Wow, when you explain something you really explain it. Hopefully it will be something to get used too"

"Jude, I know I've been pretty hard to read but I'm trying. It's just I really don't like talking about it. My mother put me through a lot and I hated it"

"I know, I can tell. So what is so bad about the company that you can't go back and help?"

"It's not bad at all, it's just not the place for me. My brothers and sisters were in love with that place more than me. They are much better at managing the place anyways. The only thing that I liked about the company was that I got to be the candy tester and got free candy whenever I wanted, when I was a kid"

"So do you think you can get me free candy Matty?" Jude gave him her big blue intoxicating eyes.

"I can get you the free candy but never call me Matty, Matt, or Matthew. The only people who can call me any of those are my brothers, sisters, and my dad. To you I'm only Tommy"

"Oh come on. Please?" Jude stared him down and gave an innocent smile.

"No. Now let's work on Liar Liar" Tommy said.

Jude sighed in defeat but knew she could get him to let her call him that. So she smiled knowing that.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please tell me the truth. It sucks doesn't it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night Jude broke up with Speid. It just wasn't working with them.

He yet again, yelled at her for being all cuddly with Tommy in the Chrome Cat.

She insisted nothing happened but Speid wouldn't hear of it.

So Jude broke up with him before things got even more out of hand.

Jude was angry with herself. She didn't cry at all. Not one tear. Shouldn't you cry if something like that happened to you? Either it be because you care for the person so much or because they hurt you or you hurt them.

But she didn't cry one bit. Nothing at all.

But she decided not to linger on it any longer.

Jude went to sleep thinking positively.

……………………………………………………………………….

The next day Jude walked into G-Major with a new outlook.

She was over Spied and SME and her would hopefully put it behind them, and be able to continue to work together.

Jude was about to go into Studio A to work on her album, but Darius came out of his office, coming towards her.

"Morning Jude. You'll have to work with Kwest today" Darius told her.

"What, why? Where's Tommy" Jude was concerned.

"He didn't say. But what he did say was that he had to deal with family problems and to tell you to call him later at two. I just hope it's not about his mother again. That woman is infuriating" Darius trailed off heading back to his office.

Jude was confused but went to Studio B to work with Kwest.

……………………………………………………………………….

Tommy entered his family home to see his dad.

His dad was dieing from diabetes and something the doctors couldn't place, but was some kind of poison.

Since his dad was the founder of the candy company, he came up with new recipes and formulas. He ate all that sugar in the candy and so many other ingredients that are not good to consume in large amounts. Also when his dad was a kid, he always loved candy and sweets.

Tommy's dad was on his deathbed and Tommy had promised his dad that he would do what he asked of him to do as his last wish before he died.

Tommy's dad is only fifty-three years old.

Tommy entered his dad's room and saw all of his brothers and sisters.

"Matt, you actually came" his sister Jenna came up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah of course I did Jenna. Just because I don't want to join the company, doesn't mean I don't care for dad enough to show up" Tommy said.

"Matty?" asked a hoarse whisper.

"Yes dad?" Tommy asked.

Tommy's dad always called him Matty ever since he was a little kid.

"Come here Matty" his father told him.

Tommy obliged and went over to the bed and looked down at his dad.

"Matty I want you to promise me something"

"Yes of course dad"

"Promise me that you'll be the boss at the company but still work at G-Major. I know you'll find a way to do it. You take after me so much in that way. I always multi-tasked. Also please whatever you do, don't let your mother control anything in the company. You'll find that when you read my will, that you have inherited the company. Promise me that please" Tommy's mother was in the room so his dad whispered very quietly the third to last sentence.

"I promise dad"

"I want all of you to know that I love you very much and that I will miss you all very much" with one last look at them and a small weak smile, Matthew Cassidy died.

Tommy actually had tears in his eyes.

Tommy couldn't take it he had to leave the room.

He went out onto the second floor balcony and just thought about everything that has happened in his life.

Tommy's dad was such a great person and Tommy couldn't understand why this had to happen to him.

Tommy's dad had always used 25 percent of his profits for charity.

Tommy knew he had to go over to the company and call a meeting to discuss with all the employees, what was going to happen next.

Tommy walked back into the house and prepared himself mentally for what lay ahead of him.

**A/N: Yay another chapter out for this weekend. I hope this chapter is ok. Didn't think I was going to get a response for this story. I'm glad I did. So thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**p.s. Happy Chanukah to all my fellow Jews out there!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jenna, Greg, Adam and Liz looked up with tears when they saw Tommy come back inside the room.

"Matt…" Jenna, Greg, Adam and Liz all said. They went up to Tommy and hugged him.

Tommy hugged his siblings; they shared a family hug, as he let tears fall.

After they stopped hugging, Tommy looked up at his mother, only to find the woman lacking with any emotion on her face.

Tommy immediately angered when she left the room.

"Matt, that's just how she deals with things like this" Liz told him.

Tommy only nodded but kept the look of anger on his face, because he knew better.

Adam and Liz didn't know but, Tommy, Jenna and Greg knew that their mother hadn't loved their dad once Liz was born. Their mother was only married to their dad for his money. Tommy suspected that their mother poisoned their dad.

He suspected this because, when his dad was sick, it was only a cold. His mother brought his dad soup in bed. That was normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until his dad got even worse, slowly. It was becoming worse every time his mother brought his dad soup.

Tommy wasn't there at the times it happened but Jenna and Greg were. They told him about what was going on and he went there to check on things.

Jenna and Greg had also told him that their dad was experiencing weakness, tremors, labored breathing, blurred vision, ringing in the ears, rash, stomach upset, drowsiness, depression, tiredness, weariness, stupors, dizziness, and hallucinations.

Tommy had looked up poisons and found those symptoms as most of the symptoms of the poison, Diazepam.

Tommy told a doctor that and the doctor just thought he was crazy.

The doctor just brushed it off. Tommy went to another doctor and another, and they said the same thing as the first doctor. Tommy gave up trying to talk to the doctors, but he didn't let it go.

One day when he was looking in a cabinet over the stove in his dad's house, he found a vile of Valium behind various boxes of food. Valium is another form of Diazepam.

Tommy then knew that his dad was poisoned with Valium and poisoned by his mother.

Tommy told Jenna and Greg this and they agreed.

Adam and Liz still don't know.

Tommy didn't want to believe it but, he had to. Tommy, Jenna, and Greg all had to tell Adam and Liz, but didn't know how to approach it.

"Jenna can you go call the mortician and funeral home so we can give dad a funeral?" Tommy turned to Jenna.

"Yeah sure" Jenna walked out of the room.

Tommy walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet over his dad's body.

"Adam, Liz, Greg and I need to tell you some things and we don't know where to start" Tommy said.

"How about we get out of this room? I can't take it in here" Liz suggested, sniffling.

"Agreed" Greg said.

They went down to the living room and sat down on opposite couches. Tommy and Greg sat next to each other and Adam and Liz sat next to each other.

"Liz, when you said that mother acted the way she did was because that's how she dealt with things like this, you were wrong. She has been this way ever since you were born. Adam and you have just failed to notice" Greg started.

"She only wants dad's money. It started out slowly. It started like mother not spending so much time with us and dad, going to the spa four times a week, all gradual like that. Then mother started to not spend time with us at all. We only saw her here. Didn't you notice that?" Tommy added. Tommy didn't hear the answer for his question because his cell rang.

Tommy looked at the I.D. and saw that it was Jude.

"Um Greg, can you finish telling them what's going on? I'm going take this call" Tommy asked.

"Alright" Greg said.

"Thanks" Tommy walked into another room.

His cell rang one more time and answered.

(Tommy in italics and Jude in bold italics)

_Hello?_

_**Tommy, what's going on? Where are you?**_

_I have a lot of family stuff to deal with, so I'm at my parent's house. I'll tell you more later but I can't say anything right now._

_**Why can't you tell me? There's something wrong I can tell.**_

_Yeah there is but just tell Darius that I won't be at work for the rest of the week. I have lot of things I have to take care of._

_**Well what about my album?**_

_You're almost done with it. You'll be fine. Look Jude, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?_

_**Ok fine. We'll talk later. Bye Tommy.**_

_Bye Jude._

Tommy sighed. He hated not telling Jude about his life but, at the same time he hated remembering his past.

He wasn't one to show sadness and cry, but bringing his life and family up would make him cry, especially now.

Tommy knew that Jude would be sympathetic towards his situation if he told her now, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tommy walked back to the living room to find all four of his siblings waiting for him.

He noticed that Adam and Liz looked shocked and angry. Greg and Jenna looked at Tommy and both sighed, neither knowing what to do next.

Tommy being the oldest was turned to for guidance. Truth be told, Tommy didn't know what to do either.

**A/N: Yes I have another chapter out! I actually had an idea for this. So what do you think? Be honest. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another chapter out. I have some more ideas for this so maybe I'll get it out soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next week Tommy, Jenna, Greg, Adam and Liz had gone to the police and told them about their mother.

The police were as skeptical as everyone else was, until Tommy showed them the bottle of Valium. The police took it and said that they were going to do a full investigation.

The police also arrested their mother, Francine Cassidy, until further notice.

Tommy, Jenna, Greg, Adam and Liz were relieved. They couldn't do anything else.

Until the investigation was finished, they couldn't have a funeral for their dad. The body was needed for the investigation.

Now Tommy was walking into G-Major, to work. It was the only thing he could do until he got news about the investigation.

Tommy needed to talk to Darius. So he knocked on the office door and he was told to come in.

"Ah Tom, take a seat. Where have you been? Why did you have Jude tell me you were going to be gone for the week, and not tell me yourself?" Darius asked, clearly angry.

"I have a lot of family issues to deal with so I told Jude to tell you I would be gone for a week. My dad died, ok! My mother poisoned him with Valium! My brothers and sisters and I had to have her arrested! They are doing an investigation so until they are done, we can't give my dad a funeral! On top of that I have yet to talk to the candy company about all of this and I have to run the company while I work here! So don't get angry at me!" Tommy yelled. He slumped in a chair and felt himself crying again.

Darius didn't know what to say to that. But he did soften his face. He was no longer angry. How could he be? Tommy just told him why he couldn't be.

"Tom, wow I had no ide—" Darius tried to say but was cutoff by Tommy.

"Don't ok, just don't. I'm going to go in the studio and do my job. Did Jude finish her album yet?" Tommy quickly wiped his tears.

"Not as far as I know. Tom, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what you're going through. I also want you to know that if you need anything, all you need to do is say so" Darius told him.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that" Tommy stood up, face somber, and walked out of Darius's office.

Tommy slowly walked into the studio when he heard Jude's voice. She was singing again. Tommy was always mesmerized by her voice.

He didn't know what to say if she asked what was wrong. He knew she would know something was wrong.

The door was left open but he knocked anyway.

Kwest stopped recording Jude singing and looked up.

"Oh hey T, what's going on?" Kwest asked, noticing Tommy's red puffy eyes.

As Tommy was about to answer, Jude stepped out of the recording booth.

Jude noticed that whatever he had to deal with had caused him to look defeated and sad. Those two things weren't things Tommy usually portrayed.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Jude asked, concerned.

Tommy took a deep breath, trying not to cry but the tears were threatening to fall anyway.

"My dad, he uh, he died last week" Tommy drew in a shaky breath and as he let it out, tears came down his cheek. He didn't even bother wiping them away again.

Jude immediately hugged Tommy. Tommy hugged back. Kwest put a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tom, that's brutal. I'm sorry. I know it must be hard. You loved your dad" Kwest consoled.

"Yeah, thanks" Tommy reluctantly let go of Jude and put on a fake smile.

Kwest took his hand off Tommy's shoulder as well.

"Jude, did you finish your album yet?" Tommy wiped his tears away and threw himself into work, acting as if nothing happened.

"Tommy—" Jude tried but was stopped by Tommy.

"Jude don't, please? I really don't want to talk about it now. Can we just finish you're album if you're not already done?" Tommy pleaded, which he never did.

Jude was about to protest but she saw in his face that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah. I finished recording everything but the last song still has to be mixed" Jude answered.

Tommy nodded and looked at Kwest as if to say 'I can take it from here and I'll talk to you later'.

Kwest nodded and left the studio.

Jude sat on the couch and Tommy played the last song Jude recorded, "White Lines".

As Jude's vice filled the room, Tommy couldn't help but get a smile on his face. Jude was an amazing singer and songwriter, and this song showed it.

Jude saw the smile form on Tommy's face and she smiled too.

When the song finished playing, Tommy mixed it. When he was done, he put all of her songs on a c.d.

Tommy turned to Jude.

"Girl, you now have a second album" Tommy told her and he flashed a smile. She loved his smile.

Jude grinned and hugged him. He hugged back of course.

When they broke away Tommy was still smiling.

"How about we take this to Darius? Maybe he will give you the day off. I have some other stuff I have to do after this" Tommy's smile faltered at the last part.

Jude noticed this and her smile turned into a frown, in concern.

"Tommy what's wrong? You know you can tell me" Jude put a comforting had on one of his.

Tommy retracted his hand when she touched it. Jude looked hurt by the action.

"Tommy, why won't you tell me anything?! You know what goes on in my life but I know next to nothing about yours! Tell me something!" Jude screamed.

"You don't need to know and you don't need to help me. I can take care of it myself" Tommy turned away from her.

"I may not need to know but I think I deserve to know. I'm your friend Tommy and I want to help you. Please Tommy, tell me what is on your mind. I can tell you're sad and angry about something. You know, I worry about you sometimes" Jude said. But, continued when Tommy turned back around.

"You definitely aren't the type to show your emotions. There are things you don't tell me. For instance, I never knew who you really were until last week. You hide things well. I think you don't have an outlet to get out all your emotions so you just push people away. I think you used to have one before. When I sing, that's how I let out my emotions. I think that used to be the way you let yours go. But when you stopped, you didn't have an outlet anymore. Tommy please, confide in me" Jude looked into his eyes, telling him that he could really confide in her.

Tommy looked at her in awe. She was being so mature about it. She really wanted to help him. He couldn't believe how she gathered all that from him just crying.

Tommy took a deep breath and motioned for her to sit down on the couch with him. She complied and Tommy let out his breath.

Tommy then told her everything that was going on. Jude hugged him again.

Tommy pulled back from her and she looked into his eyes.

She saw that his eyes looked tired and he had frown lines from so much stress.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. But I can help you get through it. As can Kwest and all of the people here at G-Major. I can see that you don't want to talk about it anymore so; I say we go take my c.d. to Darius so we can be happy again. What do you say?" Jude comforted.

Tommy gave her a sad smile.

"Alright, let's go"

**A/N: I didn't know where to stop o I stopped it here. Well was it bad? I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this chapter so I just rolled with it. I like this chapter. I you like it too. REAVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


End file.
